¿Tocarías para mí?
by Anna Cecitzel de Tao
Summary: Pareja crack. ―¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Brick? ―preguntó, mirando con dulzura al ojirojo. ―Claro que sí, ¿de qué se trata? ―¿Tocarías para mí? Brick la miró y una sonrisa apareció. No le podía negar nada a su amada, claro que no.


Aclaraciones:

*Pareja crack: BrickxKaoru. Si no te gusta esta pareja, pues no lo leas.

*Espero que este fic todavía entre en el reto temático "**los opuestos se atraen**", del foro "**Power Z**".

* * *

_Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece._

* * *

**¿Tocarías para mí?**

Entró sigilosa a la habitación donde la música del piano se había hecho muy fuerte. Sonrió al ver a su amante tocándolo con pasión, sacando una de las melodías más hermosas que había escuchado.

Se quedó en la puerta de la habitación y lo miró con una sonrisa maravillosa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El chico dio otras tres notas más y dio por terminada la canción, soltando una exclamación de satisfacción. Y así, la chica que recién acababa de llegar le aplaudió eufórica junto a sus gritos y chiflidos llenos de admiración. El hombre quien yacía sentado frente al piano se levantó de golpe y miró a la chica, asustado. Después sólo sonrió.

―Toca maravillosamente, joven Brick ―exclamó desde la puerta, sonriendo conmovida y sin dejar de aplaudir. El susodicho se levantó y comenzó a hacer reverencias en señal de agradecimiento, haciendo reír a la chica.

―Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, gracias ―dijo el pelirrojo sin dejar de mover las manos de manera graciosa. Ella volvió a reír―. Pero, por favor, ¿qué hace usted allá? Acérquese, estamos en confianza.

La ojiesmeralda volvió a reír al ritmo de que se acercaba lentamente hacia el cuerpo masculino de él con una sonrisa traviesa. Una vez a su lado, él la tomó de la cintura y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le plantó un profundo beso en sus labios; hace cuánto que no probaba esos labios.

―Lo siento, joven Brick, no quería interrumpirlo a la mitad de esa preciosa pieza musical ―comentó después de separarse.

―Ya, ya. Mucha formalidad daña mi joven corazón, Kaoru ―exclamó él, separándose y haciendo una pose dramática, sacándole la tercera risa a la joven pelinegra. Instantes después, Brick la miró un poco serio―. Pensé que no vendrías.

―Lo siento; tardé en venir porque tuve una discusión con Butch ―contestó ella, recargándose en la columna cercana a la ventana.

―¿Discutieron otra vez? ―preguntó curioso y con la voz preocupada, sentándose en el banquillo. Recibió un asentamiento de cabeza por parte de Kaoru quien ahora miraba el suelo.

―Estoy harta de que tome las decisiones que se supone nos corresponden a ambos. Siempre hace lo que quiere y me tiene a mí como la sirvienta de su casa. ¿Quién se cree?

Brick suspiró. Esa era la misma cantaleta de siempre, y le molestaba el hecho de que su hermano tratara tan mal a Kaoru; se suponía que era su esposa, ¿no tenía que tratarla mejor?

Diablos. Había olvidado que él ya le estaba haciendo suficiente daño al verse a escondidas con su cuñada. No podía reprocharle nada; él era el peor de la familia Him.

―Tienes razón al enojarte, Kaoru, pero Butch siempre ha sido así ―dijo él después de unos segundos en total silencio. Kaoru le reprochó con la mirada―. Bien, ¿qué pasó esta vez?

―Pues que lo transfirieron a Londres y no me había dicho nada. Aceptó sin siquiera preguntarme si estaba de acuerdo en irme del país ―contestó sin ocultar la frustración de su voz. Regresó la vista al cuerpo del pelirrojo y lo vio levantarse de un salto y mirarla con cierta confusión―. ¿Tampoco te ha dicho, verdad?

―¡¿Lo transfirieron a Londres?! ―preguntó incrédulo. Kaoru asintió, enojada―. ¿Desde cuándo? ¡¿Y por qué no dijo nada?!

―¡No lo sé, Brick! ―gritó, exaltada. Ella también quería esas respuestas―. Supongo que ahí se aplica la frase que él siempre utiliza: «las despedidas son demasiado cursis. Mejor hacerlas cuando estemos lejos de nuestros seres queridos».

―¡Qué ridículo! ―exclamó, caminando como fiera enjaulada por toda la habitación. De repente, se detuvo de golpe, asustando incluso a su amante―. Eso quiere decir que, ¿te irás?

Kaoru asintió, ocultando su mirada de tristeza. No quería irse pero, por favor, no le quedaba de otra; Butch era su esposo y tenía que apoyarle por eso. Pero Brick…

Estúpidos sentimientos que salieron a flote muy tarde.

―Supongo que sí.

Brick sintió que algo en su interior se quebraba al escuchar esa voz tan triste por parte de la pelinegra quien ahora lo miraba enojada. Sólo atinó a acercarse a ella y tocarle la mejilla, intentando sonreír para reconfortarla. E instantes después se fundieron en un abrazo, un tierno y protector abrazo.

―No quiero irme, Brick, no quiero… ―Y por fin, sollozó en sus brazos, abrazándolo con más fuerza, deseando que eso no estuviera pasando. Brick hizo lo mismo; no podía creer que su hermano haya planeado todo eso sin siquiera comentar algo al respecto, y lo peor del caso es que ella se tendría que ir con él.

Pero de algo estaba seguro: no lo permitiría. Él la quería consigo y no permitiría que Kaoru se fuera al otro lado del mundo. Y entonces, un foco imaginario se encendió sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo reír nervioso.

―Y por qué no… no nos vamos tú y yo.

Kaoru se separó sorpresivamente de él, mirándolo confundida.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó, fingiendo no entender. Claro que lo entendía pero eso era demasiado arriesgado.

―Vámonos; huyamos a donde no nos encuentren nunca. Escapemos.

Kaoru se recargó en su pecho. Eso era lo que quería pero, ¿irse así, sin más? No podía hacerle eso a Butch; él la había apoyado y lo apreciaba mucho... pero no lo amaba. Y aun así no quería hacerle eso, no quería hacerle más daño.

―¿Y qué pasará con Butch? ―preguntó, sin atreverse a mirarlo―. No puedo hacerle eso, yo…

―Hablaremos con él ―Le interrumpió, haciendo que Kaoru lo mirara, sorprendida―. Tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse. Todo estará bien, Kaoru. ¿Confías en mí, no?

Diablos, sus palabras eran tan firmes. Claro que confiaba en él; sabía que mientras estuvieran juntos todo estaría bien. Ella asintió, volviendo a besarlo con dulzura.

Se separaron y Brick limpió sus lágrimas traviesas y ambos rieron. Odiaba admitirlo pero él, Brick Him, se había enamorado de su cuñada; se había enamorado de alguien prohibido. Y Kaoru había pasado exactamente por eso mismo. Ella comenzó a acercarse lentamente al pequeño piano de cola negro y, con una sonrisa tímida, lo acarició.

―¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Brick? ―preguntó, mirando con dulzura al ojirojo.

―Claro que sí, ¿de qué se trata?

―¿Tocarías para mí?

Brick la miró y una sonrisa apareció. No le podía negar nada a su amada, claro que no. Caminó hasta el banquillo y, preparando sus dedos, se sentó en él bajo la mirada entusiasmada de la ojiverde. Colocó sus dedos en las teclas y justo cuando iba a tocar la primera nota, paró en seco, mirando con determinación a Kaoru. Ella bufó molesta.

―Hazme un favor, Kaoru ―dijo él, recorriéndose a la orilla cercana del banquillo―. Siéntate conmigo, ¿sí?

Ella sonrió, sentándose a su lado. Brick sonrió complacido y se acomodó mejor para comenzar a tocar las primeras notas de la canción que, en lo personal más le gustaba.

Se dejó atrapar por la bella melodía que salía del piano, la cual la relajaba y la hacía olvidar por completo su mundo alrededor, creando uno donde sólo existía ella y Brick sin tener que ocultarse más.

Sonaba cursi, y eso no le agradaba, pero era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos.

Se dejó consentir y cerró los ojos, recargándose en el hombro de su acompañante intentando por todos los medios no estorbarle al tocar, dejando que la melodía la envolviera por completo.

Pudo apreciar que el final de la canción estaba cerca, así que lanzó un suspiro y aplaudió una vez más junto a la escala de notas que dio Brick para terminar la melodía. Al notar que la mano de Brick estaba aún sobre las teclas, ella aprovechó para tomarle la mano y entrelazar sus dedos junto a una sonrisa tímida.

Brick sonrió ante esa repentina muestra de cariño. Kaoru era de las personas que se guardaban los afectos y los mostraban muy rara vez; tenía que aprovechar ahora que estaba tan cariñosa.

Con su mano libre, separó la cabeza de Kaoru de su hombro donde, sacándole una sonrisa, implantó un beso sobre sus labios, saboreando el dulce néctar de lo prohibido. Tomándolo desprevenido, ella le rodeó el cuello con su mano desocupada y ambos se recostaron sobre el banquillo, sin separar sus labios ni sus manos. Y sólo cuando necesitaron aire, ambos separaron sus bocas y juntaron sus frentes.

―¿Resolveremos esto, verdad? ―preguntó repentinamente, acariciando su mejilla. Brick sonrió.

―Claro que sí: muy pronto tú y yo ya no nos tendremos que esconder y podremos amarnos sin temor.

Kaoru sonrió y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Brick, comenzando a desabotonar su camisa a cuadros.

Y por fin, la primera prenda cayó.

**Fin.**

* * *

Sufran, lo dejé en el punto clave de todo, ja.

Ejem. Siguiendo con esto; después de que en el foro me dijeran (o escribieran) la palabra 'prohibido', no pude pensar en otra cosa más que en esto.

Perdonen por tardar muchísimo en entregar pero repentinamente los problemas y castigos se me juntaron en esta semana, así que espero y me disculpen. Y también por ese horrible título. Espero que esto haya sido lo que buscaban en el reto. Y también el haberlo entregado a tiempo, lel.

Y me siento mal porque creo que fui la última en entregar, :'(.

Un besote gigantesco. Gracias por pasarse a leer. Bye.

¿Review, :3?


End file.
